


Sonicstuck act 2: Beginning of the end

by Jimbles_The_Ascended



Series: Sonicstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, SBURB (Homestuck), Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbles_The_Ascended/pseuds/Jimbles_The_Ascended
Summary: The second act of Sonicstuck, a crossover of homestuck and sonic the hedgehog, where the sonic characters play sburb
Series: Sonicstuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934002
Kudos: 2





	Sonicstuck act 2: Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, act 2. Sorry it took a while lol. So, for the 4 people that liked the last one, here it is

The kernel divides, one half ascending above the clouds, the other falling deep below. The sprite remains and morphs into a more humanoid form. The Knight of Breath has arrived at the land of hills and seasides. 

Crabsprite: snip snip snip

Crabsprite: uHHH, wHAT iS tHIS

Crabsprite: i hAVE

Cransprite: sENTIENCE

Crabsprite: aND kNOWLEDGE

Crabsprite: aHHHHHHHHH

Crabsprite: snip snip snip

Sonic: hey, r u ok?

Crabsprite: nO

Crabsprite: nOOOOOOOO

Crabsprite: snip snip

Sonic: hey ur the sprite rite?

Sonic: ur meant 2 b like my guide or smth?

Sonic: can u tell me where i am

Sonic: im pretty sure i dont live in the middle of the ocean

Crabsprite: wHY wHOULD i hELP yOU snip snip

Crabsprite: yOUR tHE oNE wHO cURSED mE wITH tHIS kNOWLEDGE aND sENTIENCE

Sonic: hey, im sry

Sonic: i didnt mean to scare you or whatever

Sonic: im just as confused as u r right now

> BOY

Sonic: what the-  
Crabsprite: wHAT?

> YOU THERE. BOY

You hear a strange voice in your head. Perhaps someone is communicating with you with telepathy? Or maybe your just suffering brain damage. 

> ANSWER THE RED TEXT PERSON BOY

UL: Sonic what the fuck are you doing.  


UL: Wow the scenery sure did change.  


UL: Are you in the middle of the ocean or something now?  


ST: o hey  


ST: i think the game teleported me somewhere or something  


ST: i didnt know games could do that :0  


UL: Of course they can’t you fucking idiot.  


UL: This is obviously more than just a game.

> I DO NOT LIKE THE RED TEXT PERSON. THEY ARE NEEDLESSLY AGGRESSIVE

You can say that again. You decide to ignore him and try to figure out where you are.

Sonic: hey sprite do u know where we r?  


Crabsprite: iTS cALLED tHE mEDIUM  


Crabsprite: yOU aRE oN oNE oF tHE pLANETS oRBITING sKAIA  


Sonic: oh so youve decided to help me now?  


Crabsprite: dONT bE a sMART aSS  


Crabsprite: lIKE yOU sAID, iTS mY jOB tO hELP yOU aND yOU wOULDNT sURVIVE a mINUTE wITHOUT mE  


Crabsprite: aSK mE a qUESTION aND iLL aNSWER aS bEST aS i cAN  


Sonic: alright  


Sonic: how do we win the game?  


Crabsprite: yOU mUST dELIVER tHE gENESIS fROG tO sKAIA, aND eNTER tHE dOOR oN tHE vICTORY pLATFORM  


Sonic: i have no idea wut any of that means  


Sonic: how do i do all of that  


Crabsprite: yOU cANT dO iT oN yOUR oWN  


Crabsprite: yOUR fRIENDS wILL nEED tO eNTER aS wELL

>BEHIND YOU BOY

>Sonic: look behind you

You look behind you and see a small black creature with sharp teeth and a… crab costume? It jumps towards you and attacks.

>Sonic: strike back

You retrieve your sword from your strife specibus and stab at the imp. You miss completely and fall flat on your face, but quickly recover. The imp goes for another attack, this time aiming for you sword. You jump forward and attempt to slice the imp, but your sword shatters on it. Lousy piece of shit sword! Your sword has broken in half, and the imp goes in for a third attack. Before it hits though, a bookcase lands on it and crushes flat. It drops 4 units of build grist and 3 units of shale.

UL: Your welcome.  


UL: I was the one that killed it by the way.  


UL: I used the cursor to drop the thing on the thing.  


UL: Thanks for ignoring me by the way, I really appreciate it.  


ST: sry, im just not a fan of verbal abuse  


UL: What?  


UL: I wasnt abusing you but ok.  


UL: A new machine appeared in the Phernalia Registry thingy.  


UL: It actually costs something though. Im going to need you to kill another one of those imps.  


UL: We need one more of the purple stuff.  


ST: My sword broke tho :(  


UL: Tough luck  


UL: Its not like you used it in that fight anyway.  


UL: I did all the work.  


UL: I saw you talking with the crab thing.  


UL: What did it say?  


ST: It told me something about frogs and skaia, but it also said u need to enter with me to win the game  


ST: so i can be ur server and move stuff around ur house  


UL: Alright, put in your server disc and we can get started.  


ST: server disc?  


ST: do i need a separate disc to be the server?  


UL: Your joking.  


UL: You dont have it???  


UL: Well this is just great.  


UL: Go kill some imps with your broken sword, Ill try to find someone to be my server.  


ST: uh i think ill wait till u get back to kill them

>Shadow: find a server

You’re going to have to find someone to be your server. They have to be at least a bit competent. If you choose the wrong person you can expect your house to be ruined in about 5 minutes. You look through your contacts list, considering options. She would probably ruin your house, he probably doesn’t even have a computer capable of running the game, shes probably competent but you dont really know her well enough. Maybe him? He would probably just do whatever you tell him too. Sigh

ultimateLifeform had begun messaging psychoKinesis  


UL: Hey there.  


UL: Do you want to be my server in the game?  


PK: oh hi shadow!  


PK: yeah ill play with you  


PK: ill go get my server disc now  


UL: Your certainly… excited.  


UL: The only reason im playing with you is because Sonic lost his server disc.  


PK; oh  


PK: well ill be back…  
ultimateLifeform has stopped messaging psychoKinesis

Well that settles that. You should probably check on Sonic to see how much grist he got.

>Check sonic grist count

His grist count it… exactly the fucking same. So he did nothing. Thats just great.

ultimateLifeform has begun messaging speedyTrickster  


UL: What the fuck.  


ST: uh hey shadow  


UL: So, do I need to do EVERYTHING in this game?  


ST: look, my only wepon is a half of a sword  


ST: so i dont think its very safe for me to go out  


UL: So your telling me you dont have a single spare weapon in your entire house?  


ST: well, i might have a spare in my basement?  


ST: ill go check, but watch my back k?  


UL: Dont bother, ill see if I can get it with my cursor

>Shadow: see if you can get the spare sword

You use the GUI to navigate down to sonic basement. Yep, theres the spare sword. You pick it up with the cursor and drag it back up to sonics room.

UL: There now go kill some imps.  
UL: Ill be back.  
ST: aight

>Sonic: go kill some imps  
Alright. You grab the sword and assign it to your strife specibus and go downstairs to look for some imps, and Crabsprite follows you down. Your house is empty as far as you can see.

>PK: Start group chat

psychoKinetic has started a group chat “sburb session chat”  
psychoKinetic has added ultimateLifeform to the chat  
psychoKinetic has added speedyTrickster to the chat  


PK: hey everyone i made this chat for the sburb session  


PK: so everyone in the session can speak to eachother  


UL: Oh congratulations.  


UL: You’ve done something useful.  


PK: oh uh  


PK: thanks?  


UL: So have you gotten your server disc yet?  


PK: I have, but its taking a while to download  


PK: you know how bad my computer is lol  


PK: ill message you when its finished downloading so we can play  


UL: Alright then, for now ill help sonic as he idiotically stumbles around his house.

>Shadow: Help sonic as he idiotically stumbles around his house

You look around his house for any imps he could kill. You find 2 in his kitchen. Hmm. Maybe… You pick up his fridge with the cursor and drop it on an imp. The imp is crushed underneath the fridge and the grist drops beside the fridge.

>Pick up the grist

You try to pick the grist up with your cursor, but it seems only the server player can collect grist.

>Alert sonic of the grist

Since it seems he left his phone on his computer desk, your going to have to get his attention some other way. You try to mess with him with the cursor, and he seems confused as to whats going on. 

>Be sonic

You are confused as to whats going on.

>Be shadow again and bring sonic phone to him with the cursor

Thats a good idea actually. You pick up his phone from his room and bring it down and drop it on his head, because why not.

UL: Kitchen. now.  
UL: I killed an imp for you but i cant pick up the grist as a server player.  
ST: ok wow u didnt have 2 drop the phone on my head  
ST: Ill go up 2 the kitchen now then

>Sonic: head to the kitchen

You take a break from your imp hunting to go up to the kitchen. You find a small pile of grist, just like shadow said. You pick it all up and it gets added to your grist cache. 

Crabsprite: bEHIND yOU

You look behind you and see an imp preparing to jump and attack you. You pull out your sword and bonk it on the head. It seems surprised, thinking it had the element of surprise. You do some kind of combo attack with your blade and finish it off and collect its grist.

>Shadow: Deploy the punch designix

You deploy the Punch Designix, which costs 4 shale grist. You decide to place it in Sonics bedroom.

UL: I put the thing in your room.  


UL: Try to figure out how it works  


ST: aight

>Sonic: Ascend… to your room

You ascend the stairs of your house into your room and find the thing Shadow put down. Its some kind of table thing with a keyboard attached to it. Theres some visual instructions on it. It seems to say to input something written on the back of a captcha card into the keyboard, then put the card into a slot on the machine. 

>Try it out with your sword

You captchalogue your sword and remove the card from your deck. You look at the back of the card. Theres some kind of captcha code, like the one some websites use to make sure your not a robot. Its easy enough to read, so you insert the code into the keyboard, and then place the card into a slot on the machine. Some whirring happens, and a light turns on to signify the process is complete. You remove the card, and it has some holes punched in it, similar to that of the pre punched card that Shadow deployed before.

>Think

If you used the card before to carve a totem, which was used to make the apple, maybe you could use this to make duplicates of your sword? You take the card up to your totem lathe, carve a totem and move it to your alchemiter. It costs 4 build grist to make a sword. You're a bit disappointed that your sword is so cheap to make, but that means you dont have to worry about losing it again.

>Retrieve sword from captcha card

You see no need to make a new sword when you already have a perfectly good one right here. You try to retrieve your sword from the card, but it seems stuck. Its as if punching the card made it unusable. Aw man! Looks like your gonna have to make a new sword. Its not that expensive anyway, so you make one and add it back to your strife deck. 

UL: I’ve been reading up on guides on the internet.  


UL: Most of them talk about a sort of punch card based alchemy system.  


UL: Allowing you to combine items into new, more powerful items using some kind of java operations.  


UL: Have you ever used java?  


ST: no  


UL: Great.  


UL: Well there are 3 main operations in java: AND (&&), OR (||) and XOR (^^)  


ST: hehe, the xor symbol looks like 2 eyes  


UL: They are all used for comparing true and false values.  


UL: Its kind of like math  


UL: In AND operation, the outcome will be true if all compared values are true.  


UL: If even one is false, the outcome will be false.  


UL: OR is like the opposite of this, the outcome will always be true unless every value is false.  


UL: XOR is kind of in between and completely different at the same time.  


UL: XORs outcome will be true if all values are different. If 2 or more are the same, the outcome will be false.  


ST: uh huh  


ST: so y r u telling me this?  


UL: Check the punched card for your sword.  


UL: Imagine an 8x8 grid, with each segmant able to have a true or false value.  


UL: True means its punched, false means it isnt.  


UL: if you were to overlap two cards, the only parts that will be true are ones that both cards also have as true.  


UL: So if you put both the cards in the lathe, it would make a totem of an item that is a combination of both the other items.  


UL: Or maybe it will just be some random item.  


UL: This would be combining the items AND ways.  


ST: so how would i do or and xor?  


UL: I still havent figured that out yet.  


UL: Ill think on it and get back to you later.  


UL: For now you should experiment with the cards to see if my theory is correct.  


UL: Ill talk to you later.  


ST: c u l8er

>Raid your house for things to combine

You look around your house for some things you think you can combine. You get 1 CHESS BOARD, 1 HALO POSTER, 1 IPHONE, 1 PAIR OF SHADES, and 1 METAL SPOON. Before you start punching them all, you decide to see if you can make more captcha cards. Since the totem lathe only scans the holes of the card, you shouldnt need to punch a card with an item in it, so making a bunch of empty cards not only means you can carry more, but also means you can do alchemy without losing your items and having to remake them. You retrieve a card from your captcha deck, then captchalogue it and retrieve that card with the card in it. You then get another empty card, and look at the back of the card with a card in it. You put the card without the card in it in the punch designix, and enter the code on the back of the card with the card in it (11111111) into the designix. You take the punched card to the totem lathe and carve a totem with the card with the code from the card with the card in it, and then use it in the alchemiter to make a bunch of cards that only cost 1 grist each. If you had a shot for everytime you said “card” you would die of alcohol poisoning. You make about 10 cards, you cant quite afford a lot yet. You punch the cards of all the items you got. Lets start some alchemy

>Sword && Chessboard

You combine the sword and the chessboard and create the REGISWORD! Its a black, curved blade with a much sharper edge then your old sword. While it doesnt look as cool, it seems a lot stronger, so youll be sacrificing style for power if you use it. You dont exactly see how this is related to chess in any way, except for the fact that its black.

>Sword && Halo poster

You combine the sword and halo poster to create… something you cant afford yet. It costs a lot of build grist, along with some you havent even found yet, though that isnt much of an achievement considering youve only seen build and shale grist.

>iPhone && pair of shades

You combine your phone with your shades to make the iShades, a handless solution to using your phone and communicating with your friends! 

ST: hey shadow  


UL: What?  


ST: look at me  


UL: Why?  


UL: Oh my god.  


UL: You did something stupid didnt you?  


ST: hehe  


UL: Im opening sburb now  


ST: hehehe  


UL: …  


UL: I hate you.  


ST: hehehehehehehehe  


UL: I see youve been trying some alchemy  


UL: So you combined your sunglasses with your iPhone, and your sword with…?  


ST: a chess board  


UL: What?  


ST: I dont kno either  


ST: so wut were u doin while i was messin around?  


UL: Looking at every guide under the sun.  


UL: Not many of them even made it to were we are.  


UL: And the ones that did are poorly written, as if in some kind of panicked rush.  


UL: They were probably swarmed by imps and killed.  


ST: u hav to admire their dedication  


UL: Ive considered writing my own alchemy guide, considering theres none that explain the ability to combine items.  


UL: But then i decided that if people die playing this game, its their fault.  


ST: uh huh  


UL: Oh, one more thing.  


UL: Ive figured out || alchemy  


UL: Try punching one card with the codes of two different cards.  


UL: But first, get some more grist. Your fresh out of both shale and build.  


ST: o shit i didnt notice  


PK: hey so i was waiting for this conversation was finished to say that my sburb is downloaded but this has been going on for a while so im sorry for interrupting but im ready to play when you are  


UL: What? How long have you been waiting?  


PK: like half an hour  


UL: Oh my god.  


UL: You should have told me earlier.  


UL: Sonic go farm imps or something.  


UL: Im going to finally enter  


ST: aight  


ST: have fun! cya

>Be shadow, then connect to PK

You are now shadow. You open your sburb client app to connect to PK. You didnt question before of how it happens to connect you to exactly who you want to. Then again, this isnt the first strange thing this game has done, so at this point your kind of immune to any confusion that this game may cause. 

PK: ok were connected  


PK: hey i can see you!  


PK: this is a cool room  


UL: Alright start deploying the machines now.  


PK: alright im gonna depoly the cruxtruder now

>PK: deploy cruxtruder  
You deploy the cruxtruder in shadows room.

>Shadow: open it up

You pry open the lid of the cruxtruder, releasing the kernalsprite and and allowing cruxite to be optained. The timer begins at 6 hours and 23 minutes. This is an incredibly long time, and also an incredibly familiar number.

>Search for something to prototype

UL: Im gonna go look for something to prototype.  


PK: oh no i can do that!  


PK: ill deploy all of the machines and then look for something to prototype  


UL: Uh.

>PK: deploy all of the machines, then look for something to prototype

You drop of all of the machines in shadows house, then start looking around for something to put in the kernel. It has to be cool, but also helpful as a guide. You look in shadows basement and find, among other things, a 6 foot tall dragon plushie? You decide to take it upstairs to prototype, so you take it up and drop it into the kernalsprite.

>Be shadow the hedgehog five minutes ago

You are know shadow the hedgehog five minutes ago, PK just told you he would find something to prototype, after deploying all the machines. You the pre punched card, along with a cruxite dowel, to the totem lathe. You carve the totem, and take it to the alchemiter, just like sonic did before. This time, the artifact is some kind of eggy thing. You hear something behind you and turn around to see your dragon plushie fall into the kernelsprite. Before you can even react the dragon-kernal-sprite grabs the egg and flies away.

>Pull out your gun! Now!

Too late, it already flew through your roof because it has noclip apparently.

UL: What. The. FUCK.  


PK: sorry  


PK: i found it in your basement and thought it would be a good sprite.  


PK: i didnt expect it to do that i swear!  


PK: by the way… where did you get that?  


UL: Thats none of your business.  


UL: Why were you snooping in my basement.  


PK: i was looking for something to prototype im sorry!  


UL: Luckily i have 6 hours to crack open that egg, or i would be dead.  


PK: im sorry  


UL: Ugh.  


UL: Its fine.  


UL: I have 6 hours anyway, i can get it back in time.

>Shadow: Ascend to the highest point of the building

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
